


DELUded

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Adventure, Anger, Anime, Bargaining, Bicycles, Card Games, Chases, Con Artists, Crimes & Criminals, Deception, Foreshadowing, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Lies, Meta, Mild Language, Scheming, Shopping, Some Humor, Strong Female Characters, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Chosen Children may be pawns in a phony accident. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Kudos: 1





	DELUded

DELUded

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna._ Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

The Chosen Children may be pawns in a phony accident.

* * *

“We were chasing a Digimon! Th-the hedges! We couldn’t see you coming behind them!”

Daisuke and V-mon were defending accidentally hitting a guy in glasses after knocking him off his bike while Daisuke was riding Raidramon. The other Chosen Children and their Digimon were shaking their heads, pretty sure their explanation wasn’t working.

“We would have been fine if Takeru-san hadn’t stopped to buy _Digimon Digi-Battle_ cards,” Iori noted truthfully. He didn’t intend to sound critical of Takeru; merely point out that, had they departed sooner, the man wouldn’t have been at that specific area by the hedges for Daisuke to hit.

Inappropriately chipper he pulled Floramon and Delumon (or “Deramon”) from the pack, Takeru contested Iori’s prosecution by not contesting it.

A squat, dubious banker-like character with an umbrella who claimed to be an eyewitness joined the brutal grilling of Daisuke, spewing stupid questions such as “Do you have insurance?” and “Why don’t you pay for his bike and we can pretend this never happened?” So greasy was the individual’s appearance (his sweaty physical appearance and his coincidental appearance on the scene), it was almost as if he and the victim were in cahoots.

Miyako’s stomach recoiled. That was exactly what it felt like! She smelled garbage on these donkeyholes. Garbage the Gokimon brothers wouldn’t roll in.

“Perhaps we should –” Hikari began to suggest.

“I’ve seen enough! This is pissing me off!” Miyako scrunched up her sleeves and clomped toward the reptiles heckling Daisuke and V-mon.

Hawkmon couldn’t talk her out of it.

“Miyako-san, what are you going to do?” Ken worried her passion might land them in deeper legal trouble.

“Wallop Daisuke for being soft!” she yelled. “Or put my foot in these scam artists! I haven’t decided which first!”


End file.
